


Is That For Us?

by raulism



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “a Carisi/Reader/Barba threesome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That For Us?

You sighed, dropping your chin into your hand as your eyes scanned the room. Everyone looked incredible, of course, but you were bored and ready to leave the precinct’s holiday party. And to make matters worse, both of the men you were currently sleeping with had practically ignored you all night.

As if even talking to you at the same time was going to make the entire squad suddenly realized that the three of you fucked regularly. You rolled your eyes about how paranoid they both were that anyone would find out. What did it really matter? You were all three, grown, consenting adults, certainly capable of making your own decisions.

You watched as one of the newest officers walked into the room. The cute one - what was his name again? Cooper? An evil smirk slowly fell over your face as you thought about how you could make your men pay attention to you. Even easy-going Sonny had a jealous streak, although it was no match for Rafael’s. How they were able to share you, you didn’t know and you also didn’t really care, as long as they kept doing it.

Only pulling your dress back down a little as you stood, you slowly made your way over to your target.

“Good evening, Officer Cooper.” You must have gotten his name right because he turned away from the food table, his eyes widening when he realized who had addressed him.

You found it charming when he stuttered out his response, “H—, Hello, Detective.” His eyes glanced down, a blush taking over his cheeks, “You, uh, you look very beautiful tonight. I mean, you always look beautiful, but, um…wow.”

Laughing loud enough to be heard but not too loud to be obvious, you laid a hand on his arm, blinking up at him as you took a step closer to his body. “That’s very kind of you, Cooper, you’re looking quite handsome yourself.”

His color only deepened, “Thank you. Um, please, call me Sean.”

“Okay, Sean.” You smiled at him kindly, hoping to help calm his nerves. You almost felt bad, he really was incredibly sweet, and cute, and you promised yourself you’d set him up with a friend after the New Year. 

“So, um, do you have any plans for Chr—.”

“Detective.” Rafael’s dry voice cut into Sean’s sentence. Your plan had worked better, and faster, than you had imagined, but you didn’t move right away, turning slowly to prolong the suspense.

“Yes? Counselor? Is there something I can help you with? As you can see, I’m in the middle of a conversation with Sean here.”

Rafael’s eyes hardened, fixing his gaze on Sean over your shoulder. The poor kid didn’t stand a chance, and his voice sounded worried behind you, “No, uh, no. That’s okay. I’ll just go…over there.”

Not trying to hide your displeasure, you quirked an eyebrow at Rafael. “Well, that was very rude of you.”

The lawyer leaned in close, his words a hiss in your ear, “I’m going downstairs to call a cab. Follow me in exactly two minutes. Oh, and if you don’t? I’ll make sure you regret it.”

He must have already said his goodbyes because he turned and left without another word to anyone. Giving your own excuses, you realized Sonny was no longer in the room. Which was strange. When had he left?

Your two minutes were almost up as you scrambled into the elevator, mashing the ‘door close’ button. You felt your heart rate picking up speed as the lift descended, imagining what Rafael had in store for you. Practically jogging out of the building, you saw him standing by a taxi, tapping his foot impatiently in his long tan coat. He looked adorable, with his dark green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and his nose turning red from the cold.

His hand opened the door as you neared, ordering you to “Get in,” before you even reached him. You half expected Sonny to be already waiting in the car, but he wasn’t. Rafael slid in behind you and shut the door, making you shrug as you realized it was only going to be the two of you tonight.

Any attempts at conversation on your part were only met with his glare so you gave up, the ride to Rafael’s apartment spent in tense silence. Getting back out, he took your hand, dragging you after him through the lobby and into the elevator. Finally at his door, he turned the key, stepping back before pushing you inside.

“Strip.”

He wasn’t playing any games tonight, his hands quickly removing his scarf, coat, and suit jacket. You removed your own coat, but you weren’t done yet, wanting to wind him up a bit more.“What’s the matter, Rafi, jealous?”

His fingers stopped unbuttoning his shirt as he looked up at you, the smile of knowing something you didn’t playing across his lips.

“No, cariño. _I’m_ not jealous. _We are.”_ He ended his statement with a nod towards his room behind you.

Turning to look, you saw Sonny standing there in only his pants, with his belt already in his hands. You shivered in anticipation. Normally, Sonny was at the bottom of your threesome totem-pole, too sweet to ever top anyone. But not tonight, you could see that in his face.

He smirked, a surprisingly Barba-esque smirk, before repeating Rafael’s command, “Strip.”

Rafael pushed you inside the room, closing the door behind him. At some point he had gotten down to just his pants too, leaving you the most dressed person in the room.

Moving to stand beside Sonny, he snapped his fingers at you, losing patience with your lack of movement. Your hands were trembling now as you reached down, slowly pulling your dress off, over your hips and shoulders.

Both men were looking at you intently, their sharp gazes already making your panties uncomfortable with your growing wetness.

“All of it, doll.”

Rafael was usually the top dog in these scenarios, the one who called all the shots and manipulated the scenes to his desires. But tonight, he seemed willing to share the role with Sonny.

Once you were completely naked, Rafael sat down on the bench at the end of his bed. Whistling at you, he only crooked his finger and then pointed to his lap. Your legs felt like lead as you walked over to him, positioning yourself where you knew he wanted you.

Your ass was in the air, completely vulnerable as you laid your hips across his legs. He immediately reached down, one hand wrapping into your hair while the other felt between your legs.

Laughing, he addressed Sonny, “Oh, god, she’s already so wet. Come feel.”

You heard his footsteps near, his hand combining with Rafael’s as they both stroked over you.

“Is that for us, doll? Or for that baby cop you were flirting with?”

They took their hands away, making you whimper with need. Rafael pulled your hair, bringing your head back at an almost painful angle, “Answer us, slut.”

“You! It’s only for you!” He let your head drop back down, whispering his shushes as his fingers rubbed your scalp.

“Do we believe her, Carisi?”

“Does it matter? She has to be punished either way.”

“Mm, yes, you’re right, of course. Scale of one to ten; how mad did she make you tonight?”

“Oh,” Sonny chuckled evilly, “Definitely a ten.”

“Yeah, me too. So then, I think it’s only fair if she receives ten spankings for her discipline. Carisi, care to do the honors?”

It was humiliating and incredibly arousing to hear them discussing you as if you weren’t even there. And you were curious to see what Sonny’s spanks would be like; you had only ever gotten them from Rafael before.

Sonny squatted down by your face, separating your curtain of hair. “Listen to me. You have to count out each one, so we don’t lose track. If you miss one, we’ll just have to add another one onto the total count.”

Not caring about your response, he stood back up, positioning himself near your hip. His first one was light, his belt only leaving a slight sting before Rafael’s hand rubbed your skin.

“One.”

“Such a good little slut.”

His next one was harder with less recovery time in between, “Two.”

‘Three’ and ‘four’ followed each other immediately, and ‘five’ was delivered over your clit, making you scream in surprise. ‘Six’ made your eyes prick with unshed tears, and ‘seven’ and ‘eight’ had too much time in between them; allowing your mind to fret over when the next one would come.

‘Nine’ was almost impossible to say, as your tears streamed down your face, and ‘ten’ was more sob than word, Rafael’s hand massaging your ass for a full minute after.

You’d definitely be bruised tomorrow and the thought made goosebumps break out all over your body.

Sonny helped you stand up, his fingers wiping away your tears as he praised your obedience. Once your breathing had again leveled out, he stepped away, ordering you to take off his pants while Rafael did the same with his own behind you.

He sat on the side of the bed, gesturing towards himself, “You’re going to suck my cock, while Barba fucks you from behind, aren’t you?”

Your mouth watered in anticipation before you responded, “Yes, sir.”

Bending at the hip, you leaned over him, giving him a few last strokes with your hand before licking him up and down. His fingers wrapped in your hair as you braced your elbows next to his thighs. Swirling your tongue over his head, you jumped as Rafael spread your legs apart, before placing a broad lick down your center.

He moaned at the taste of you, causing you to moan at the feel of him, causing Sonny to moan as you took him in even deeper. Rafael sucked on your clit as Sonny pushed your head down, holding you there for a moment. They both released at the same time, and you whimpered at the rush of air and loss of contact.

Standing back up, Rafael took your hips in his hands, wasting no time before thrusting hard into you. The momentum pushed you forward, causing Sonny to slip out of your mouth.

“Put his cock back in your mouth, right now.” Rafael pinched your clit lightly in his disapproval.

“Yes, sir.” It was only a mumble but you quickly continued, bobbing your head on Sonny to the same speed as Rafael’s thrusts. You could feel yourself getting close, the tension coiling in the pit of your stomach as Rafael moved his fingers roughly in that way he knew you loved. Sonny noticed your distraction, again taking control as he pushed until he was hitting the back of your throat.

Your tears had started anew, running down your face as you tried to suppress your gag reflex. And just when you thought you might scream in frustration, you came, clenching around Rafael as you cried out in pleasure instead.

Sonny pulled you off him as Rafael also pulled out of you. His hands left your hips and the lack of support made you crumple to the floor as your orgasm washed over you.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Before you regained control of your body, Rafael picked you up, throwing you onto the bed where Sonny had moved to lie down. Sonny pulled you over him, sliding himself into you and making you whimper in your sensitivity. You started to ride him but it wasn’t fast enough, his hands bruising your hips as he sped up your pace.

Done just watching, Rafael moved onto the bed too, holding your ass as he slowly re-entered you from behind. It was almost too much, being so full in both places but Rafael gave you a moment to adjust to him.

Now only a tangle of limbs, they were both thrusting and you weren’t sure which was better; when their paces matched or when they didn’t.  
“You’re gonna come one more time for us, doll, and _then_ we’ll forgive you.”

You shook your head frantically, your body both too sensitive and not sensitive enough, “I can’t.”

Rafael smacked your ass at your words, pushing himself in farther than he’d been yet. Yelping at the mixture of pleasure and pain from your earlier bruising, you corrected yourself, “Yes, sirs.”

“Good girl.” They praised you in sync, causing them both to laugh before continuing on. Sonny’s hand found your clit, rubbing it in a disjointed manner as your body started to twitch. Your second orgasm was building, much faster than the first and it almost scared you in it’s impending intensity. With a final sob, you begged them to let you come.

“Yes, come for us. _Now,_ cariño.”

It ripped through you, your entire body clenching for one acute moment as the force of your orgasm knocked the wind out of your lungs. Rafael came soon after, with a loud groan behind you as you were still feeling the residual effects tingling through your body. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out, flopping down on the bed next you.

Sonny quickly rolled you toward Rafael. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he spent another minute pumping desperately, before coming himself. He never took as long to finish and soon enough, he also pulled out, landing on your other side.

You felt empty now, but completely sedated. Your entire body was numb and your mind was reeling with what had just happened. The three of you had never been together like _that_ before.

 _“Holy shit.”_ They both just laughed again at your reverent whisper. The mood in the air was sleepy and you knew none of you would be awake for long. Sonny pulled the covers over your three naked bodies as Rafael turned on his side and tucked you into him.

The sex with them was always amazing but this was your favorite part, finding contentment cocooned between their two bodies. You gave them each a goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep in the warmth of their arms.


End file.
